


A Day In The Life Of

by Thraceadams



Series: That Pivotal Moment [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of drabbles. Little snapshots into Tommy and Jase's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life Of

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally posted in my Glam-100 collection. They aren't in any real particular order. I just wanted to collect them all in one spot and post to this series so everyone could have the WHOLE story LOL. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**A Day in The Life**

 

**Prompt #23 Crash Into a Stranger**

_A chance encounter with a stranger will change your life._

Tommy scoffed, throwing the newspaper in the recycling bin.  Horoscopes were so bogus; he had no idea why Adam put so much stock in them.  He checked his watch and realized he was late.  He jumped into his car and headed over to Monte's house.

It wasn't until hours later, when he was home nursing a fucked up ankle, that he remembered his horoscope that morning.  He dug around in his pocket, pulling out the card the ER doc had given him.

_Jason Dickman, MD_

Tommy fingered the card thoughtfully.

 

 

**Prompt #029 Performance Anxiety - Red Dead Fail**

"I don't even know how to use these controllers," Jason complained, throwing the game controller on the table in disgust.

"Aww baby, it's not that hard.  You just use this button to shoot and this…"

Tommy's voice faded into the background as Jase stared at him.  He'd never really played video games before, and Tommy was so good.  Jase could do everything else.  He really wanted to show Tommy he could do this.

The game started.  And ended.  Jase died within the first thirty seconds.  He gaped at Tommy who just hugged him. 

"I swear, this has never happened before."

**^v^**

Tommy just snorted into Jase's neck.  "Wanna try again?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Tommy reset the game and hit play. 

"Fuck!"  Jase yelled, dying again a mere sixty-five seconds in.

"Hey, you made it twice as long this time."

Jason scowled at the screen and Tommy laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

"My baby, so competitive," he murmured.

"Again."

Next round he made it a full two minutes.

"Hey, you're getting better."

"I'd be better with a gun," Jason muttered darkly.

"You have a gun."

Jason gaped at him and Tommy just winked mischievously.

"Hoping you'll use it soon.  Might help."

**^v^**

"And how might using my 'gun' help?"

Tommy set his controller down and slid over into Jase's lap, rocking his hips slowly.  "Because relaxing always helps performance anxiety.  Trust me, I know."

Jase grabbed Tommy's hips, thrusting up against him.  "And just how do you know this?"

Rolling his eyes, Tommy bent down and licked Jason's ear.  "Why do you think I keep your picture in my guitar case?"  He sucked Jase's earlobe into his mouth, nibbling at it with his teeth.  "Just take a deep breath, think of what you'd really like to do and just play."

"Fuck playing."

 

**Prompt #029 Trespassing Photo**

Jason stared at the screen, reaching up, touching it with his fingers, tracing over Tommy's form.  He enlarged it and couldn't help the spike of jealousy that stabbed through him at the sight of Adam's necklace on _his_ Tommy.  He knew it meant nothing.  Hell, Adam had loaned him stuff before.

"Hey, whatchu doin?" Tommy asked sliding his arms around Jase's shoulders, kissing his neck. 

"Nothing." Jase said, closing the window.

"Oh my God, are you still staring at the necklace?"

"No," came Jase's sullen reply, turning his chair.

"You're jealous."  Tommy laughed, sliding around into Jase's lap.

"Am not."

**^v^**

"You are!"

Jase pulled back and glared at Tommy.  "So what if I am?  He's hot.  You have a history.  I mean, Jesus, he's wearing lace-up leather pants and looks like a fucking sex god."

Tommy took Jase's face in his hands.  "Yes, but he and Sauli have been together for almost three years and we've been together for almost two.  They're happy and we're happy, so what's a little necklace sharing between friends?  And, besides, haven't we moved past that?  I mean, fuck, come on Jase."

Jase could hear the frustration in Tommy's voice and he dropped his gaze.

**^v^**

"Hey," Tommy said softly, stroking his face.  "Look at me."

Jase raised his eyes, meeting Tommy's. 

"I love you.  I chose you.  I didn't go through a fucking deployment only to suddenly decide I have the hots for my boss, not to mention best friend."  He looked at Jase pointedly.

"I just don't like people touching my things," Jase mumbled sheepishly.

Tommy rolled his eyes, laughing.  "Oh my fuck you are such a caveman."  He slid off Jase's lap, grabbing his hand.  "Come on.  Pound me into the mattress.  Leave your mark on me."

"Yeah?" Jase's eyes lit up.

"Yup."

**^v^**

An hour later, a fucked out sleeping Tommy lay boneless across Jase's chest, his blond hair fanned out, his breathing deep and even.  Jase stroked his fingers through Tommy's hair, grinning at the weight on his chest and the scent of sex in the air. 

He glanced down at the two purple marks on Tommy's neck and allowed himself a smug smile.  Tommy had rehearsal tomorrow, and Jase had made sure the marks would be visible.  Deep down, he knew he didn't have anything to prove to anyone.  Tommy was his.    But sometimes it didn't hurt to advertise that fact. 

 

 

**Prompt #031: such a beautiful release, you inside of me**

_"Such a beautiful release, you inside of me."_  

The words echoed through Tommy's headphones.  He was trying to learn the guitar parts, but this song was so hard.  Not because the music was difficult, but because the lyrics were just so raw, so emotional, and so vulnerable.  And Adam's voice was ethereal in its beauty, the song haunting.

That particular line made Tommy think of what Jase looked like when they were having sex; his face awash with pleasure as he thrust feverishly into Tommy's body, both of them at their most vulnerable and open just like in the song. 

**^v^**

Tommy's hands shook a bit as he strummed the guitar.  The image of Jase inside of him was breathtaking.  It made his heart clench in his chest, sent blood rushing south.  Jase was the only person he'd let see 'underneath' everything.  The thought of losing him, terrified Tommy.  Hearing Adam sing about vulnerability and fear brought back the crushing panic he'd felt while Jase was on deployment, the worry that had weighed him down when Jase was outside the fence.  There'd been no communication, and he'd come to realize that he didn't want to live without Jase in his life.

**^v^**

Tommy had no poker face and he knew it.  When they performed, all those emotions would be right there for everyone to see and capture with a zoom lens.  And then those images would be posted online. 

His love for Jase, his fear of losing him, his desire for him, everything he felt for Jason would be everywhere he looked and everyone would know.  It wasn't shame over his feelings.  It was that it was too much, too personal, and he didn't want to let all those people inside, let alone underneath.

That was Jase's place, and Jase's place alone.

**^v^**

"I can't do this," he whispered.

"Yes, you can," Adam said softly, pulling the headphones off.  "If I can sing it, you can play it."

Tommy met Adam's eyes, showed him the fear he felt at opening himself up like that.  Adam wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pressing their foreheads together.  "We can be vulnerable together.  And when we're done?  We have Sauli and Jase to make it better."

"Promise?"

Adam grinned.  "I do."

Tommy played, Adam sang, all their vulnerabilities exposed.  True to Adam's word, when they finished, Tommy found himself wrapped in Jase's arms. 

**^v^**

"Adam was right, you know," Jase whispered into Tommy's ear.  "I knew you could do it."

Tommy tightened his arms around Jase.  "Because of you."

Jase pulled back, grabbing Tommy's face with his hands.  "No, because of you and that beautiful man over there, both of you letting everyone in like that, seeing the two of you at your most raw.  They connected emotionally with the music.  It was breathtaking and powerful and this tour is going to be incredible!  Now, come on.  Sauli said he made pancakes for the party Adam's having back at their place, and I’m starving."

**^v^**

Shoving at Jase playfully, Tommy let him pull him over to where Adam and Sauli were standing with a crowd of admirers. 

Adam winked at him, mouthing the words 'we did it'. 

Tommy grinned. 

Sauli bounded forward, wrapping Tommy and Jase up in enthusiastic hugs.  "The concert was amazing, you were amazing," he squeezed Tommy again, turning to beam at Adam.

"Adam was his usual amazing self," Tommy finished for him.

Adam stepped forward, enveloping him in a rib-cracking hug.  "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Tommy whispered, "it was all you though.  You chose it." 

"But _we_ performed it.  Together."

**^v^**

Tommy smiled, pushing into Adam's embrace, kissing his jaw.  "You said it was going to be awesome.  This tour is gonna kick ass."

"I hope so," Adam said softly.

Pulling back, Tommy frowned at him.  "Nope, no more doubts, not after tonight.  You're gonna kill it all over the world.  And we're gonna do it together, all of us."

Adam squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Tommy's right, no more doubts.  Tonight, we celebrate."  Sauli interrupted.

Jase's stomach let out a rumble, and they all laughed. 

Tommy clapped his hands once.  "Okay, enough mushy stuff.  Let's eat.  My man is starving."

**Prompt #032: iceberg, just the tip – Like Air**

Jase watched the video on youtube and then replayed the last few seconds.  After his fifth time, he just shook his head, laughing, and started it over, trying to listen to the lyrics and get his eyes off Adam long enough to focus on his own boyfriend. 

No question about it: Sauli was one lucky bastard.  Adam was hot, ridiculous and sexy all wrapped up in one gorgeous talented package.  And Sauli got to see it live.  Unlike Jase, who was stuck watching Tommy have a blast from Afghanistan. 

Fuck, he missed Tommy like air.

Iceberg, just the tip, indeed.

 

**Prompt #033: Staring at the ceiling in the dark**

Jase lay in the dark staring at the ceiling.  Tommy was out in the living room, doing fuck all instead of being in here where he should be.  They'd gotten into a fight earlier.  Jase couldn't even remember how it started, but they'd ended up yelling at each other and he'd stormed off to the bedroom.  And now here he was alone.

He rolled onto his side, unable to look away from Tommy's empty place.  Stretching his hand out, he ran his fingers over the cold sheets.  The ache in his heart was too much.  He had to do something.

**^v^**

Throwing the sheets off, Jase stood up and walked to the door, opening it quietly and padding silently out to the front room. 

Tommy was curled up on the couch, a blanket covering him, staring mindlessly at the flickering tv.  He started when Jase knelt down in front of him, then pushed into his touch as Jase brushed the hair off his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Jase whispered.  "Please come to bed with me?"

"I'm sorry too," Tommy apologized, throwing the blanket off and launching himself into Jase's arms.

Relieved laughter bubbled out of Jase's chest as Tommy bowled him over.

**^v^**

"What made you come out?" Tommy asked.

Jase leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.  "I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, and I was alone.  I spent a whole fucking year alone in the desert starting at the night sky.  I don't wanna do that now.  I want you in bed with me where you belong.  I don't even remember what we were fighting about."

"Me neither, and I was cold out here."

"Fuck, Tommy, I'm so sorry."  Jase pressed their foreheads together.

"Me too.  Can you just be kissing me now?  Please?" 

Jase saw the regret and sorrow in Tommy's eyes. 

**^v^**

Pulling back, he kissed Tommy again, rained kisses all over his face, all the while breathing words of love, apology and forgiveness.  He gathered Tommy up in his arms, pushing himself up when Tommy's legs wrapped around his waist. 

When they got to the bedroom, Jase set Tommy down and cupped his face with his hands, pressing their lips together, sighing when Tommy opened right up for his tongue.  His hold on Tommy tightened just as Tommy pulled him closer. 

"I'm sorry for what I said."  Tommy's lips ghosted over Jase's neck as he whispered against his skin.

"Me too."

**^v^**

Teeth clashed and limbs tangled as Tommy and Jase scrambled onto the bed.  It was a mad rush but then Jase was finally pushing into Tommy, bare skin against bare skin, and it was like no home he'd ever known.  "I love you," he gasped out, rolling his hips down against Tommy's.

Tommy bit into Jase's shoulder, the pain blossoming out and mixing with the pleasure Jase was feeling as he continued fucking into Tommy. 

It didn't take either of them long to reach shuddering orgasms, not quite together but close enough, leaving them both panting in each other's arms.

**^v^**

Sated and calm, Jase rubbed a hand up and down Tommy's back as Tommy kissed his chest.  Jase tilted his head, placing a kiss on the top of Tommy's, feeling Tommy's lips curl up into a smile against his skin.  Things were better now.  They'd talked things over, figured out what had set them both off, admitted it was something stupid, and had both vowed to try not to let it happen again.

This time the sex was slow, sensual, loving and all about forgiveness.

"Fighting fucking sucks," Tommy murmured, kissing Jase's chest again.  "But the makeup sex is awesome."

**Prompt #035: I want your naked love**

Jase lay in the darkness, Tommy tucked under his arm, head resting on Jase's chest.  The windows were open, the evening breeze cooling the sweat on their skin. 

"Fuck, that was amazing."

Laughter rumbled through Jase's chest.  He bent forward, kissing the top of Tommy's head.  "Yeah, it was.  I missed you."

Lips pressed to his chest.  "Missed you too."

"It was awesome though, right?"

"Playing for Adam always is."

"Good."  Jase went quiet for a moment.  "This was a big step for us, tonight, I mean."

Tommy turned in his arms and kissed him.  "I've always wanted you bare."

**^v^**

"Yeah?"

Jase could feel the heat as it stole across Tommy's cheeks.

"Yeah.  I mean, you gave me that sick excited feeling from the beginning."

"Nah, that was just the pain talking."

"Shut up, fucker.  I'm trying to be romantic and shit."  Tommy pinched Jase's nipple.

"Ow!"  Jase rubbed over his abused nipple, scowling at Tommy.

"You know I can't see you."

"Obviously still effective."

"Whatever," Tommy shifted in his arms.  "Oh," he moved again.  "Oh."

"What?"

Tommy surged up and kissed him hard.  "I can feel you."

His hand moved over Tommy's ass and he felt the wetness.

"OH."

**^v^**

"Sorry," Jase said, moving to get out of bed.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To get something to clean up."

Tommy's hand grabbed his wrist.  "Don't."

Jase turned back to him, just able to make out Tommy's face in the moonlight. 

"Don't.  It means you're finally mine, you're inside me –" he was struggling with his words but Jase knew what he meant. 

Jase let Tommy pull him back down and then rolled them so Tommy was on top.  He stroked the fringe off Tommy's forehead.   "I want you to do the same for me.  Make me yours, only yours."

**^v^**

Tommy crushed their lips together and their tongues clashed.  Soon limbs were tangling, the sheet twisted around their ankles as Jase scrabbled for the lube they'd kicked off the bed earlier. 

Jase knew he wouldn't last long, not with Tommy thrusting inside him, the friction of skin on skin so much more intense.  And then Jase was holding a shuddering Tommy through his orgasm, while he panted with the aftershocks of his own.

Curled up together in the dark, the evening breeze cooling the fresh sheen of sweat on their skin, words of love were whispered, _promised_ with no barriers.

 

**Unknown Prompt**

Tommy was watching Jase mow the grass.  He was sitting in the chaise lounge, a cold beer resting on his stomach as his eyes followed Jase from behind his sunglasses.  The sun was blazing down and the sweat on Jase's skin made it shiny, competing with the metallic glint coming off his dog tags.  Tommy took another swig of his beer, relishing the liquid as it slid down his throat.  He swallowed and licked his lips. 

Jase took another turn and Tommy's hand tightened on his bottle as Jase's dog tags swung with the movement.  _Fuck,_ he was so fucked.

**^v^**

He didn't know when he'd begun obsessing over the damn things but he had.  Probably while Jase had been in the desert and Tommy had slept with them in his hand every single night.  He could still smell the metallic tang on his skin, feel the comforting touch of them around his neck.  In fact, he dug around under his shirt, pulling out the special pair Jase'd had made for him. 

Cautiously he brought them up to his face, smelled them, tentatively stuck his tongue out and tasted them.  Lust hit him right in the gut.  Made his breath catch. 

**^v^**

Suddenly he could see Jase over him, holding him down, those damn dog tags swinging just out of his reach and Jase deliberately teasing him with them.  Tommy closed his eyes.  He had no idea where the fuck that idea had come from. 

Adam always joked about being vanilla, but Tommy and Jase were seriously about as vanilla as they come.  So this whole dog tag thing was hitting Tommy completely out of the blue. 

The mower cut off.  Tommy's head snapped up, watching as Jase stretched, his muscles moving sinuously under his gleaming tanned skin.

"See something you like?"

**^v^**

Tommy took a swig of his beer, pointedly ignoring Jase's question.

 Jase smirked and walked over toward him, leaving the mower behind.  "You know that never works, right?"

Flipping him the bird, Tommy laid his head back on the lounge chair, a blatant attempt to ignore Jase's approach.

Of course that just fueled the fire and within moments Tommy was pressed into the chair, Jase's weight heavy on top of him.  Jase tipped his head down, nuzzling into Tommy's neck, nipping at the skin.  Tommy let out a small grunt and he felt Jase's lips curl up in a smile.

**^v^**

"Saw you watching me," Jase said huskily, sucking at Tommy's neck.  He moved on to his earlobe, tonguing the piercings. 

"So," Tommy muttered.  "Watch you all the time."

"I like you watching me."  Jase trailed kisses along Tommy's jawline. 

Tommy tilted his neck practically begging Jase to kiss his way down. 

Jase was only too happy to oblige and soon he was pulling Tommy's shirt out of the way so he could lick along Tommy's collarbone.  "Still wearing these, huh?"  Jase pulled the dog tags Tommy wore to the side with his finger.

Tommy shuddered, unconsciously thrusting up against Jase.

**^v^**

"You like that?" Jase asked playfully, tugging on the chain, pulling a whimper from Tommy's throat.  "Oh you do like that," he said, gripping the chain a little harder, making it bite into Tommy's neck.

Tommy arched up into Jase's touch causing Jase's dog tags to drag over his chest.  "Fuck," he grunted out, doing it again.

"Shit Tommy, why the fuck didn't you tell me?"  Jase's hands grabbed at Tommy's shirt, ripping it in his haste to remove it.

"Didn't know," Tommy mumbled, digging his hands into Jase's shoulders, pulling him closer.  He mouthed at Jase's neck, sucking hard. 

**^v^**

He licked across the chain around Jase's neck, the metallic taste sharp and bitter on his tongue.  Moving it around with his tongue, he drew it into his mouth, just as Jase tightened the grip he had on the set around Tommy's neck.  Tommy arched his head back, his mouth opening on a gasp, the chain slipping out.

Jase's free hand drifted down, gripping his hip, blunt fingernails digging into Tommy's skin.  Tommy thrust up against him, his cock rubbing right next to Jase's.  Jase let him go and Tommy stared up at him, his vision hazy from arousal.  "What?"

**^v^**

"Just grabbing some slick baby."  Jase scrabbled under the chair for the suntan oil he'd tossed there earlier. 

Tommy lifted his hips up, hurriedly pulling his shorts off, dragging his underwear with them and throwing them aside.  His hands were yanking at Jase's fly when Jase came back with the oil.  He grabbed Tommy's hands and pinned them above his head.  "Don't move," he growled.

"Oh fuck," Tommy whispered, thrusting his hips up again and bending his knees out, opening himself up.

The smell of coconut washed over him.  "Fuck, Jase, hurry up," he pleaded.

"Don't make me gag you."

**^v^**

Tommy's eyes went wide as saucers and his hands shook a bit as he clung to the top of the chair.  Until he say the playful glint in Jase's eyes and then he let out a soft laugh.  "I dare you."

"Seriously," Jase said and Tommy closed his eyes as he felt the first finger slide into him.  "Don't tempt me."

Quickly, Jase moved from one to three fingers, opening Tommy up until he was begging Jase to get on with it. 

"Fucking stop teasing me, fucker," Tommy complained.

"No teasing, "Jase grunted, sliding his dick home, inside Tommy's ass.

**^v^**

"Thank fuck," Tommy breathed out, clenching his ass around Jase's cock.  And then Jase grabbed the chain around his neck again.

"Holy shit!"  Tommy cried out, his hands losing their grip on the chair.  The chain tightened around his neck.

"Don't let go," Jase growled out a warning.

His eyes searched Jase's and he nodded, seeing the love, trust, and overwhelming lust reflecting back at him.  Tommy tightened his hands on the chair and Jase moved over him, deliberately dragging his dog tags over Tommy's nipple.  They both looked down, watched it harden.  Jase teased it to a tight peak.

**^v^**

"Fuck, Jase, please," Tommy whined.  The chain around his neck tightened again, the tags brushing his lips.  He parted his lips, darted his tongue out, wanting just a taste. 

"Open up," Jase ordered softly.

Tommy met his eyes, saw the need and desperation Jase was feeling and slowly opened his mouth.

"Jesus Tommy," Jase breathed out, his free hand dropping down to grip Tommy's hip again as he thrust into him, set a punishing rhythm, driving them both toward completion.

Jase let the dog tags in his hand drop gently into Tommy's mouth, tightening his grip on the chain. 

**^v^**

Holding his gaze, Tommy closed his mouth around them, biting down.  The metallic flavor invaded his senses and the need to come made his balls draw up and his dick start to ache.  He gripped the chair so hard he was sure his knuckles were white.  Feverishly, he gazed up at Jase's moving form, trying desperately to convey how close he was.  Incoherent whimpers ripped from his throat as he thrust up helplessly only to grind back down against Jase's cock in his ass. 

Jase's dog tags were swinging with each thrust, continuously dragging right over Tommy's left nipple.

**^v^**

"Jase, please, oh fuck," Tommy begged around the dog tags clenched between his teeth.

Jase's hand left his hip and gripped his cock, his fist making a tunnel that Tommy could fuck right into. 

"Fuck, yes!"  Tommy cried out in relief, thrusting hard into Jase's hand.

Jase lost his rhythm and Tommy knew he was close.  He could feel his own orgasm coiling at the base of his spine.  Then Jase yanked on the chain around his neck and did that wrist twisting thing on his cock and Tommy was gone, spurting between them, ass clamping down on Jase's dick.

**^v^**

Some part of Tommy knew that Jase was coming, could feel him shudder inside him, but he was so lost in his own pleasure that all he could do was hold on.  The dog tags fell out of his mouth as he tried to catch his breath.  The chain around his neck loosened as Jase let it go and collapsed forward burrowing his face into Tommy's neck.

Slowly, Tommy released his grip on the chair, dropping his hands onto Jase's back, holding him close, flexing his cramped fingers. 

The two sets of tags warmed against their skin, trapped between them.

**^v^**

Eventually, Jase slid out of him and slumped against Tommy's side.  Tommy cuddled into his chest, his fingers tracing the chain and the dog tags that stuck to Jase's skin. 

Jase kissed his forehead.  "So I guess we found our first kink."

Tommy ducked his head, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

"Hey," Jase tilted Tommy's head up, a finger under his chin.  "You think I care that you have a kink for me wearing my dog tags?  I think it's kinda hot actually."  He rolled his eyes.  "Obviously."

Tommy laughed, butting Jase's chest with his forehead, snuggling into his embrace.

**^v^**

After a few quiet moments, Tommy bit his lip, his finger returning to run along the chain around Jase's neck.  "So, um…" his voice trailed off.

"Fuck, if I'd known my tags were such a turn on, I'd been wearing them to bed long before now.  I think, Tommy Joe Ratliff, that you've created a monster." 

Jase grabbed the chain around Tommy's neck and Tommy let out a sharp gasp.  Jase just smirked and pulled him in for a kiss.  When it finished and Tommy lay dazed and panting, Jase tugged again.  "Yeah, not letting go of these anytime soon.

**The End**

**Prompt #036: steel to my trembling lips**

**One Shot and My Lover Goes Down**

Jase tipped the flask back, the whiskey burning its way in past his trembling lips and his throat that has been too tight for hours.  Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he slid the flask into his back pocket.

"Jase?  You out here?"

Jase didn't say anything in hopes that he wouldn't find him, because right now Adam is the last person he wants to see.

"Jase?"

Footsteps rounded the corner and there he was.  Jase shrank from the sight of him.

"Fuck, Jase, are you okay?"

Fear and shame clawed at his throat, stealing his voice. 

**^v^**

Frantically he shook his head, screwing his eyes shut and trying to block out the images that kept appearing before them.

"Hey," Adam said soothingly, tentatively resting his hands on Jase's shoulders. 

Jase stiffened under his touch but didn't move away.  Adam rubbed his hands up and down Jase's arms.  "He's gonna be okay."

Looking up at him sharply, Jase shook his head.  But Adam's grip on his arms tightened.  "Yes, he is.  Doc just said so.  You should come in, go see him."

Finally finding his voice, Jase shook his head again.  "I can't," he whispered hoarsely.

"You can."

**^v^**

"He needs you," Adam admonished him. 

"I failed him," Jase whispered, putting voice to why he was out here.

"No.  NO!" Adam shook him.  "You didn't.  You saved him.  If it hadn't been for you, he would never have made it to the hospital." 

"If it hadn't been for me, he never would have gotten hurt in the first place."

Adam's eyes flashed angrily.  "That is bullshit and you know it.  Now fucking stop feeling sorry for yourself and get in there because Tommy needs you."

"I fucking got him shot!  You should hate me, I almost got him killed!" 

**^v^**

"Why?  Because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time?  Because Tommy, tiny little shit that he is, decided he was going to be the big damn hero?"

"Because I had it handled.  The guy was backing down."

"Not from what I've been told.  And obviously not since he pulled the trigger and Tommy took the fucking bullet."

"I could've lost him," Jase said shakily, his knees giving out, dragging Adam down to the ground with him.

He wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, burying his face.  "I could've lost him."

"I know," Adam whispered, rubbing Jase's back.

**^v^**

Tremors shook Jase's frame as he clutched at Adam's shirt, trying to hold back the hot tears that were threatening to spill.  "What if I had?"

"You didn't," Adam said firmly.  "And he needs you now.  You need to get your ass in there, or I swear to fuck I'm gonna kick it."

Jase laughed, the lump in his throat shrinking just a bit.

"Okay, I'll have Sauli kick it for me and you know he could totally do it."

Laughing again, Jase wiped his eyes, pulling out of Adam's embrace.  Adam continued holding him, searching his eyes for something. 

**^v^**

"You okay now?"

Nodding silently, Jase stood up, pulling Adam with him.  "Yeah, I'm good."

Shaking his head, Adam wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  "You're not but I don't think any of us are right now.  But we will be.  Once he's better, we all will be.  Come on, Tommy's waiting."

Jase let Adam lead him back into the hospital, where the sterile white walls and the antiseptic smell made him feel like retching.  The trembling started up again and got worse the closer they got to Tommy's room.  He started panicking but Adam's grip on his shoulders tightened.

**^v^**

"What if he hates me?" he whispered frantically just as they reached the door.

Adam sent him a withering yet sympathetic look.  "He took a bullet for you because he loves you.  Now stop being an idiot and get in there."

Jase felt Adam gently push him toward the door and swallowing hard, he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Jase," Tommy's weak voice sounded from the bed and Jase looked at him, at the happy smile that lit up his face.

"Tommy," he rasped out, stumbling over to the bed, collapsing into the chair beside it.

"You're here."

**^v^**

Tommy reached out for Jase and he scooted the chair closer.  He grabbed Tommy's hand in his and bent over it, kissing each knuckle.

"I'm so sorry," Jase whispered over and over again.

"Stop," Tommy ordered weakly.  "Stop that shit right now.  This wasn't your fault.  The asshole who shot me, it's his fault.  Not yours.  So stop fucking blaming yourself."

"I didn't protect you."

"I'm not some fucking damsel in distress," Tommy grumbled.

"But –"

"No buts," Tommy interrupted him.  "We were in the wrong place at the wrong time.  That's it.  So stop feeling guilty.  Please?"

"I can't."

**^v^**

"Then we have a problem."

Jase's heart clenched in his chest at the determined tone to Tommy's voice.  "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm alive, okay?  We survived some madman who tried to kill us.  You've survived what four tours in Afghanistan now?  I've honestly lost count.  I need you.  And not you kicking yourself, I need _you._ "

Getting up, Jase started pacing in frustration.  He turned to Tommy, bright red spots of anger on his face.  "What do you want me to say?  You got shot because of me!  You almost died because of me!"

Tommy flinched at Jase's outburst.

**^v^**

"How the fuck am I not supposed to feel guilty about that?  Huh?  Answer me!"

"How do you know?  How do you know it was because of you?  It could have just as easily been because of me.  There's a lot of crazy fans out there, it could have been any number of them."

"It wasn't," Jase said flatly.

Tommy frowned.  "How do you know?"

"Because he said so."

"When?"

"After – after he shot you, I took him down, knocked him out, but not before I heard him muttering about fucking fags in the military."

"Oh.  It was my fault."

**^v^**

"What?" Jase watched Tommy's face go pale.

"It was my fault.  I insisted on going inside with you.  I called you Major while we were in there, slapped you on the ass, hung all over you like a piece of fucking arm candy."  Tommy's voice was quiet, small, ashamed."

"NO!" Jase turned on him, dropped back into the chair and grabbed Tommy's hand in his.  "NO.  It wasn't your fault.  That guy was just an asshole bigot who –" He dropped his head forward, resting it on Tommy's hand.  "I almost lost you," his voice broke.  "Please don't leave me."

**^v^**

Tommy squeezed his hand.  "Hey," he said softly.  "Not going anywhere."

"You were what got me through this last tour.  I don't know what I would do without you.  When I saw you with that gun to your head," a shudder went through Jase and he looked up at Tommy.  "Every second we've had together flashed through my head and it wasn't enough, not even close."

"All I could see was the fear in your eyes," Tommy whispered. 

"I've been to Afghanistan four times and I've never been more fucking scared in my entire life, than seeing you like that."

**^v^**

"I'm sorry," Jase choked out, watching as a tear fell onto Tommy's hand.

"Me too.  Can you just, um –"

Jase glanced up at Tommy, watched his cheeks color.  "What do you want, babe?"

Stonily Tommy looked away and Jase could tell he was trying really hard to remain in control.

"Can you just –" Tommy started again, gesturing helplessly at the bed.

Instantly, Jase understood.  "Sure babe, scoot over."

Tommy moved over as best he could and Jase climbed into the bed with him.  Tommy cuddled into his chest and Jase wrapped an arm around him.   

"I love you."

 

**The End**

**Sequel to One Shot and My Lover Goes Down**

"So, we gonna talk about this?"

"Nope," Tommy said, setting his bag down on the floor, kicking his shoes off, and flopping onto the bed.

"You were shot.  Turns out it was a hate crime.  There's gonna be a trial.  There's already a shit ton of press."

"Still not talking about it."  Tommy flipped on the TV. 

 Jase knew the conversation was over, at least for now. 

So, he sat down beside Tommy and before too long, Tommy was curled up against him, Jase's arm around his shoulders, both of them ignoring the big white elephant standing in the room.

**^v^**

Tommy's breaths were deep and even and Jase was staring at the stark white bandage on his throat.  They still hadn't talked about it.  Eventually they would have to; he only hoped the talk came before Tommy broke.  He stroked his fingers up and down Tommy's arm, idly thinking that maybe he could convince Tommy to come with him to his therapist's appointment this week. 

"Stop thinking so loud," Tommy complained, opening his eyes to glare at Jase.

"Sorry, it's just – we need – please Tommy-"

Tommy sighed, twisting in Jase's arms, burying his face in Jase's chest.

"I know."

**^v^**

Helplessly, Jase curled his arms around Tommy, stroking his back, trying to ease the pain that was making Tommy's muscles hitch and ignoring the wetness he could feel on his chest. 

"All I could think about was losing you and it scared the shit out of me.  Made me remember all those fucking nights I spent awake because you were in the fucking desert out of touch and I was worried."

Tommy's hands clutched at Jase, blunt fingernails digging into whatever skin he could reach.  Jase kissed Tommy's head softly.  

"And instead, I was the one that almost lost you."

**^v^**

Tommy stiffened in Jase's arms and Jase mentally kicked himself for saying that.  "That's not what I meant, Jesus, fuck, shit."  Jase fell silent. 

Tommy relaxed and then started to shake again.

"Tommy?"

All Jase could hear were hiccupping gasps so it took him several seconds to realize that Tommy was laughing.  There was a bit of an hysterical edge to it, but he was laughing.  When he finally stopped, Tommy's hands rubbed at Jase's chest.  "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Jase tried to pull back but Tommy just burrowed closer. 

"What are you sorry for?"

"For everything.  For getting shot –"

**^v^**

Jase tightened his grip.  "Don't.  Don't do that.  You did what you needed to do in a completely awful and horrifying situation."  He paused as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.  "You did what I would have done, what any _soldier_ would have done.  You risked your life to save mine."

"He was pointing the gun at you, saying those awful things," Tommy shuddered, "I had no idea he was gonna grab me."

They held each other for a long moment before Jase spoke again.  "I want you to come with me this week."  He paused.  "Please."

"Okay."

**^v^**

Relief flooded through Jase and Tommy must have picked up on it.  "Feel better, Doc?"

Unable to speak, Jase simply nodded, his breath catching in his throat as he held Tommy even closer. 

"Do you think she'll be able to help?"  Tommy's voice sounded small and vulnerable.

"She's helping me."

This time it was Tommy who tightened his hold.

"Either way, we'll get through this together, okay?"

Tommy nodded.  "Together," he repeated, surging up, pressing their lips together. 

The kiss was quick, just a quick swipe of his tongue across Jase's lips but it settled both their hearts.

For now.

**The End**

 

**Prompt #039: scars make us who we are -** **The Depth of A Scar**

** Set after "One Shot and My Lover Goes Down"

Tommy stared at the silvery puckered skin on his neck in the mirror.  He rubbed his finger over it, grimacing when there was no feeling other than a weird bit of pressure.  In the big picture it wasn't a large scar, nowhere near the size of the one on his leg, but for reasons he refused to give word to, this one went far deeper. 

Hands slid around his waist, and Tommy closed his eyes as he felt lips press against the scar.  Silently he reached his hand up, wrapping it around the back of Jase's neck, holding him there.   

**^v^**

Tommy turned easily in Jase's arms, burying his face in Jase's neck, inhaling the familiar scent, feeling calmness and relief wash over him.  Jase must have felt the tension leave Tommy's body because he tightened his arms around him, just like he did every night he woke to find Tommy in the bathroom staring at his scar.

They never talked about these nights, just like they never talked about the nights Tommy woke to Jase bolting upright in bed, body drenched in sweat.  Nights Tommy distracted Jase from his nightmares with kisses and whispers of love along his body in the darkness. 

**^v^**

Later, lying in the dark, staring at the ceiling, Tommy's fingers drifted back to the scar.  It might be on his neck but it marked them both.  Jase's hand found his, twining their fingers together, pulling Tommy's hand away from the scar and toward Jase's chest, right over his heart.  Tommy knew what Jase was saying without even hearing the words.  Biting his lip, he turned into Jase's embrace, resting his head on Jase's chest. 

"I love you, no matter what.  We'll get through this, I promise," Jase whispered.

"I know," Tommy replied, still feeling like he'd let Jase down.

**^v^**

"Stop beating yourself up."

Tommy snorted.  "Says you."

They lapsed back into silence, Jase stroking his hand up and down Tommy's back. 

"Yeah, well, I have every right to," Jase finally said.

Lifting a shoulder, Tommy shrugged.  "So do I."

"So we're each beating ourselves up because we couldn't keep the other one safe.  We're a fucking pair, right out of a Joss Whedon show."

"Did any of them get happy endings?"  Tommy asked quietly.

"Simon and Kaylee did, and he was the ship's doctor."

"It's a sign."  Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Joss is a genius.  It's totally a sign."

**^v^**

"I love you, you big dork."  Tommy kissed Jase's chest before laying his head back down.

"I love you too, rockstar.  Now, how about we stop whipping ourselves for one night, enjoy the fact that we're both alive and together and try to get a good night's sleep."

"Save it for the therapist?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Tommy thought for a moment.  "Yeah, okay."

Silence reigned again.  Tommy knew the topic was far from over.  They were both damaged enough that it wouldn't be for a long while.  He hoped it would heal, eventually. 

With nothing left but a scar.

**The End**

 

**Prompt #038: swish and flick**

 

Tommy bit his lip, trying to keep a straight face, holding back the laughter that was bubbling in his chest.

"You sure you want to try this baby?" Jase asked.

"Yes."

"Okay."

Tommy fidgeted a little; it was hard for him to stay completely still but especially when Jase was standing over him, scrutinizing everything, cataloging every blemish and mark on his skin. "Come on," he whined.

He heard the swish in the air and the flick as Jase did a test swing of the flogger, snapping it against his own thigh. The sound made Tommy's dick twitch underneath him.

**^v^**

"Tell me why I'm punishing you, Tommy Joe." Jase's stern voice washed over him.

Tommy bit his lip harder, unable to suppress the nervous laugh that spilled out of him. "Um, because I was bad?"

Another swish and a flick. "Not good enough."

This time Tommy heard the restrained laughter in Jase's voice. He buried his head in the pillow, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"This isn't funny, Tommy Joe," Jase said sternly. "I'm serious. Why am I punishing you?"

"Um, because I made a mess in the kitchen and didn't clean the bathroom?" Tommy said, using their agreed upon scenario.

**^v^**

"That's right. You deserve this don't you?"

His cheeks heating up, Tommy pressed his hot face further into the pillows, more laughter threatening to escape at the cheesy dialogue. "Yes," he gasped out.

"Tell me what I should do," Jase ordered, not even trying to conceal the laughter in his voice anymore.

"You should spank me because I've been a bad boy," Tommy choked out between laughs. "Please spank me, Sir."

"Jesus, Tommy, this is not gonna work." Jase swung the flogger in frustration and it landed right across Tommy's ass with a loud _Thwack!_

"Ouch! Oh. _Oh,_ " Tommy moaned.

**^v^**

The impact startled Tommy but left a slow burn on his ass that went right to his balls and cock. "Again."

Without a word, Jase let the flogger fly, the loud crack of it on Tommy's ass splitting the heavy silence. Tommy arched up into it. "Jesus, fuck!" His hand reached back to feel the heat coming off his skin.

"Your skin, it's pink," Jase said breathlessly.

His hand met Tommy's on his ass.

"And warm. Oh fuck, can I? Jesus, Tommy, can I-"

"Don’t stop," Tommy pleaded.

Jase flogged his ass red.

And soon Tommy was begging to come.

**The End**

 

**Pride Collage**

Jase fingered the rainbow flag in his hands.  He glanced down at the tufts of rainbow colored hair poking out from the sheet.  It had been a long day.  Miraculously, he'd managed to wear Tommy out.  Tommy was almost asleep, his face smushed up against Jase's thigh. 

Jase dropped the flag on the bedside table and ran his fingers through Tommy's hair.  It had been a good day, going to Pride, even with the gawkers and Tommy's fans.

"C'mon, g'sleep," Tommy mumbled.

Switching off the light, Jase lay down and pulled Tommy into his arms.  "Thanks for going."

"Love you."

 

**Queen**

 

The links were flooding in from Sauli.  Jase clicked on the one he'd been waiting for, casting a brief glance at Tommy's head resting on his thigh, relieved that he was still asleep.  Music flooded his ears, and Jase could feel the goosebumps as they rose up on his skin.  The chills scurried up and down his spine and as Adam's ethereal voice belted out Freddie's lyrics his eyes landed on the silvery scar on Tommy's neck and refused to leave.

Reaching out a trembling finger, Jase traced over it, whispering the lyrics along with Adam. 

_Who needs forever anyway_.

 

**Prompt #042: Now I believe in more than I can see**

Jase stood in the doorway watching Tommy.  Tommy's fingers moved effortlessly over his guitar.  Jase couldn't hear what he was playing because Tommy was using his earphones, but the look on his face made it easy to figure out.  Tommy's eyes were closed and there was a smile hovering around his lips.  It wasn't the joyous grin he got when playing _Shady_.  No, this was more intimate, more personal.  Which meant it was _Nirvana_ or _Map_. 

The songs Adam wrote for Sauli.  The ones about happiness and love.

Tommy caught him staring and smiled.  Jase's heart stuttered in his chest.

**^v^**

Tommy pulled off his earphones, and suddenly the room was filled with Tommy's guitar, the echoing strains of _Map_ softly floating over to Jase. 

When the song finished, Tommy carefully set his guitar down and stood up, stretching.  His shirt rose and Jase swallowed hard at the pale strip of skin he could see.  Without even realizing he'd crossed the room, he had Tommy's hips in his hands, his thumbs caressing that bare skin.  His lips moved softly over the shaved side of Tommy's head. 

"Adam's right," Jase whispered.  "The lyrics, I mean, about believing more than I can see?"

**^v^**

Jase kissed Tommy's temple.  "It's how I feel about you.  And I know that makes me sound corny as hell but I don't care.  It's true.  Something brought us together: fate, a higher power, who the fuck knows or cares.  Somehow I was lucky enough to be your doctor that day."

His thumb rubbed lightly over the scar on Tommy's neck.  "We've been very fortunate.  Both of us.  I can't _not_ believe in something."

"I know," Tommy said softly, stretching up, pressing their lips together.  "It's one reason I love you."

He smiled up at Jase, and Jase's heart soared. 

 

**Prompt 043 Heat**

 

Tommy and Jase lay on the bed, sweat pooling on their bodies.

"Whose idea was it to come here?"  Tommy asked petulantly.

"You said you wanted a vacation."

"Not in a fucking oven," Tommy retorted.

"It's not that hot."

"Whatever.  TV says it's over one hundred in the shade.  Feels like an oven to me."

Jase rolled over and pinned Tommy down, licking up the side of his neck. 

"What the fuck, man?" Tommy protested, pushing ineffectually at Jase's chest.

Jase sucked up a mark on Tommy's neck until Tommy was pulling him closer instead of pushing him away.

"Jase."

**^v^**

The heat was forgotten as Jase moved over him, _in_ him.  Tommy clung to Jase, digging his heels into Jase's ass and leaving scratch marks up and down Jase's back. 

The sounds of skin on skin and pleasure-filled grunts and moans filled the room until even those were drowned out by the final cries of their release. 

Sated once again, Tommy lay draped across Jase's chest, his finger tracing idle patterns in the cooling sweat on Jase's skin.

"Distracting enough for you?" Jase's voice rumbled under Tommy's ear.

"For now," Tommy kissed Jase's chest.  "It's still fucking hot."

Jase snorted.

**Prompt #067: Hearing**

 Jase closed his eyes, the beat of the music thrumming through his veins, earbuds shutting everything out. Tommy was gone.  China, Japan, Bali, someplace over in Asia. It was strange to be the one left behind, but at least he knew Tommy wasn't in harm's way.

Tommy sent him goofy texts and pictures. Ashely, Adam, and Brian sent them as well. Seeing the pictures was good but not as good as hearing Tommy's voice. Not hearing it was a throbbing pain in the center of his chest.

His phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

The tight ache vanished when he heard Tommy's voice.

**Prompt #068: Taste**

The bitter taste of anger and regret lingered in his mouth. He could still hear the heated words they both said. He closed his eyes, barely resisting the urge to clap his hands over his ears in an effort to drown the voices out.

They'd both lost their tempers and now he was here, alone, holding a cold metal key in his hand. Jase shuddered out a breath and lifted the tumbler to his lips, hoping the whiskey would burn the sour taste of their fight from his throat.

Maybe it would fill the empty hole in his chest too.

**Prompt #069: Smell**

Tommy knelt on the hard white tiles, head hanging over the bowl, the stench of his own failure making him want to lose his dinner all over again. 

"Fuck," he groaned, leaning his forehead against the toilet seat. "Fuck, I fucked this up so badly."

He turned to look at Isaac standing in the doorway. "What the fuck am I gonna do?"

The sickeningly sweet _sour_ smell of his words, their fight hung heavy in the small room.

"I don't know, beb."

"Shit," Tommy moaned, his heart clenching in his chest again. "I love him and I fucked it up."

**^v^**

His head pounded and his stomach clenched but there was nothing left to expel except his regret.

"Call him," Isaac said, holding out his phone.

Tommy took the phone but shook his head. "I can't. The things we said, I can't just. No, not over the phone."

"Then get your ass cleaned up and go over there," Sophie's voice sounded sharply from the hall.

"What do I say?" he whispered. "How do we get back from this?"

"You can start with 'I'm sorry,'" Sophie said softly, her chin hooked over Isaac's shoulder.

"It's not enough."

"No, but it's a start."

**The End**

**Prompt #070: Touch**

The metal was cool in his hand. The blunt teeth bit into the pads of his fingers as Tommy's grip on his car keys tightened. His thoughts on the key he so carelessly tossed away in a pique of anger.

"You can do this," he whispered to himself.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he raised a trembling hand and pushed the plastic button of the doorbell. All he could do now was wait; hope Jase was home and willing to listen. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as the door opened.

**^v^**

"Tommy?"

Tommy grabbed the wooden door frame, the corner of it pressing into his palm painfully. "I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I was stupid and I just, fuck, I said shit I shouldn't have said."

Jase pulled Tommy into his chest and Tommy let go of the door frame and curled his fingers in Jase's denim shirt instead. "I'm so fucking sorry," he choked out.

"Me too," Jase breathed into Tommy's neck. "Me too," his hands warm on Tommy's back.

Tommy wasn't sure how long they stood there but eventually Jase half dragged, half carried him back into the house.

**^v^**

They got as far as the couch, when Tommy pushed himself away, angrily swiping at an errant tear. "You should hate me," he said harshly, "after what I said."

Jase raised a hand as if to touch him and clenched his fist instead, dropping it back down to his side.

"The feeling's mutual," he replied quietly.

Tommy looked up in surprise. "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"Neither should you. We were both at fault."

"How do you figure?"

"We both said things we didn't mean and that we regret now."

"True enough, but I started it."

Jase rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

**^v^**

"What matters is that you're here now." Jase reached out and trailed a finger down the side of Tommy's face.

Tommy turned and pushed into the touch, a soft moan of relief slipping past his lips. "I missed you."

Jase dropped his hand from Tommy’s face and wrapped it around Tommy's neck instead. "Come here."

And Tommy went, right back into Jase's arms.

"I know we should probably talk about this, air out all the negative feelings, fix things, but damn, I just wanna kiss you."

Tommy surged up, wrapped his arms around Jase's neck and crushed their lips together.

**^v^**

Jase's lips were soft and dry just like Tommy remembered, but there was a firmness to them now, probably brought on by desperation. It wasn't like they'd been apart that long, three long torturous days and each one had felt like an eternity.

He reached up to rub Jase's head, the peach fuzz of his buzz cut soft against Tommy's his palm. It was only seconds before he had both hands on Jase's head rubbing his hair. Jase chuckled softly and Tommy felt the reverberations through his chest.

"I think I missed that as much as you did."

"Shut up."

**^v^**

Jase kissed the side of Tommy's head, nuzzling into his hair. "Promise me we won't be that stupid again? Promise me next time we'll talk things out instead of acting like jackasses? Promise me you won't give me my key back again?"

The last question made Tommy's heart clench because he heard the crack in Jase's voice, knew how vulnerable he was feeling. He drew back, his hands framing Jase's face. "I can't promise we won't fight or that we won't act like jackasses again. But I won't throw your key at you again. Ever. Dumbest thing I ever did."

**^v^**

"You want it back?"

Tommy looked up at Jase, bit his lip before nodding his head quickly. "Please?"

Jase tightened his embrace. "It's waiting for you in your usual spot."

Tommy sagged against Jase. There was still much to talk about, issues and feelings to hash out. But the cool metal key he'd been missing was still his, waiting for him in the little basket Jase kept on the counter for their keys. And right now, that was all that mattered, that and the touch of Jase's lips to his skin and the heat of his hands on Tommy's back.

**The End**

**Prompt #074: Comfort**

Tommy nuzzled into Jase's neck, listening as he sniffled, ignoring the clamminess of his skin.

"You need something?" Tommy murmured, pressing his lips gently to Jase's pulse.

"No," Jase moaned pitifully, tossing another used Kleenex toward the trash can.

"Did you at least make the basket this time?" Tommy asked dryly.

"I'b sick. Aren't you supposed do be taking care ob me?"

"I made you chicken soup, and now we're resting."

"But you made fun ob my basket throwing," Jase pouted.

"You're the best basket thrower ever." Tommy rolled his eyes, kissing Jase's neck again.

"Now you're just being mean."

**Prompt #077: Reunion**

Jase stood just outside security, anticipation making his heart pound out a staccato beat inside his chest. His palms were damp, and the big anxious ball in his chest continued to grow as he peered through the crowd looking for just a glimpse of familiar blond hair.

He rose up on his toes, straining to see around the mass of people moving toward him, and then his heart leapt up into his throat.

"Tommy." He whispered.

Blond hair bobbed through the crowd. It took all of Jase's restraint not to run toward Tommy and sweep him up into his arms.

**^v^**

He held back. Waited. It felt like hours when really it was only minutes. Tommy's eyes found his, and the smile Jase saw lit up the entire room. His arms were itching to wrap around Tommy, to hold him close, never let him go.

There was an opening in the crowd. Tommy jogged the last few feet. Jase staggered back a step as Tommy flung himself into his arms. "Never leaving you again," Tommy breathed against his neck.

Jase kissed Tommy's temple. "If this is even a fraction of what you felt while I was on deployment…" his voice cracked.

**^v^**

"How the fuck did you survive?" Jase choked out, tightening his hold on Tommy.

A soft chuckle puffed out over his skin as Tommy buried his face even more, pressing his nose right into Jase's neck.

"Friends, music, booze, Adam, Sauli," he murmured.

Jase pulled back, his hands holding onto Tommy's face, kissing him softly. Tommy's cheeks pinked up under Jase's fingertips, and his eyes darted away and then back up to meet Jase's gaze.

"But mostly? Mostly I got through it thinking about this moment right here."

Jase frowned, confused. "What?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Our reunion, you dork."

**The End**

**Prompt #079: Fire**

Tommy leaned back against the heat of Jase's chest, a warm fire crackling in front of them. He closed his eyes, letting out a pleased sound as Jase rubbed their cheeks together and kissed his neck.

"Told you camping with me would be fun."

Tommy snorted. Jase bit at his neck in retaliation.  Tommy shivered at the sensation. Jase just tightened his arms around him. "Thanks for giving it a try."

"Like I'm going to turn down steaks and s'mores over an open fire."

"I knew you just wanted me for my cooking."

"Yup."

"Liar."

"You know it."

Jase laughed.

 

**Prompt #080: Dance Party**

"What the hell is that?" Tommy screamed, squirming around in the sleeping bag, his elbows flailing enough that he hit Jase right in the gut.

"Oof," the air whooshed out of Jase. "Fuck, Tommy, what the hell?"

"Something was crawling on my leg!"

Tommy flailed and jumped and within seconds he was standing outside the sleeping bag, rubbing at his leg and hopping on one foot.

Jase was doing his best to hold his laughter in but when Tommy squealed again and ran around in circles he let loose.

"Oh my God! You look like a one man dance party!"

**^v^**

"Shut up, fucker," Tommy grumbled, glaring at him.

Jase kept laughing even as he unzipped the sleeping bag and stood up. "Come here," he said motioning Tommy over.

Reluctantly, Tommy went to him, hiding his face in Jase's chest. "Stop laughing, asshole."

Something scuttled over Jase's foot.  He looked down to see a small black spider scurry away. He kissed the top of Tommy's head. "It was just a spider. Your dancing scared it away."

Tommy punched him in the side.

"Ow," Jase laughed, rubbing the sore spot.

"I hate camping."

"No, you hate bugs, camping is fun."

"Says you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and I don't own Tommy, or Adam, or Sauli, nor do I even profess to know what they actually do in their actualfax love lives. That is their business. Jase, however, is MINE. 
> 
> And a big thank you to my various betas - aislinntlc, leela_cat, and minxie.


End file.
